


Departure

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya
Summary: 以下是一点我个人的感想，可以跳过不看。其实这篇文一开始是不打算写的……梗（算梗吗？）很早就想好了，包括标题。但我对于rps一直是一个微妙的状态，会萌，会看，会脑，真要写出来又有纠结，可能是觉得一语可以成谶，把握不了所谓的真实和虚构之间的度应该在哪里。为什么写呢？因为脑这篇文（包括标题）不久之后看到了尹老师的访谈，说“我的远方和归宿不能合二为一，就好像我从未出发一样”。瞬间真实从内心爆出一句尹老师风的“卧槽”。又要说到另一件事。我是不擅长把自身经验融入到文中的人，怕投射太多，影响角色。当然，任何创作中都会有创作者自己的影子，这是不可避免的。但我一直惧怕过多的投射会使创作变成纯粹的自我安慰和满足。这一次我做了尝试，因为我想不能因为怕，就不去尝试，敞开自己也是一种勇气。嗯……有点不知所云吧。感觉像出柜（笑总之，算是发生了点心境上的变化。感谢两位。愿两位好。愿大家好。





	Departure

2015，湖南。

尹昉从车上下来，随手关了车门。咣的一声。他平时不这么没轻重。

在太阳下面晒了一天，哪样都要他露面，又要帮手，又要应对亲戚。按理晚上还得办席，亲戚朋友纷纷说算了，劝他回家歇一会。

这天太阳大，晒得他头晕眼花。殡仪馆的内装修是白色调的，被窜进来的阳光一烁，闪成一片。

火化时的烟也是白色的。

他看了两眼，被太阳刺得睁不开眼睛。

这会日头已经薄了。等他爬上楼，站在门口掏到钥匙，太阳已经落到远远的楼房后面，露出来一点边。

钥匙不是他在北京用惯的那种的形状，两把，单独挂在一个最简单的金属环上。他的手伸在包里，摸了好久才摸到。手指是麻的。

进屋。关上门。他觉得肺里挤，好像刚才一直忘了呼吸。吸进去第一口气，空气是冷的，硬邦邦坠在身体里。

陌生。毕竟这不是他的家，如果他在北京的那个小房子可以称之为家的话。也不是他小时候以为是家的那个房子。是妈妈住的地方。

一年间来来去去，在医院待得多些，这里还是不熟。

他在沙发上坐下，脚没拿住力趔趄了一下。他下盘很稳的。旧了的布沙发上面罩着沙发巾，花样他没见过，又好像见过。和他以前看惯了的样子有点像吧，同一个人挑的。

他真的累了。两天两夜没合眼，在沙发上坐了一会，不知不觉睡了过去。

醒过来的时候不知道几点。墙上的钟停了很久。电池用光了。如今人人有手机，也没人在意过。

夜应该是深了，周围居民楼里没透出几点光。月亮也不亮，勉勉强强在屋子里照出些个轮廓。

他在月光下翻了翻手掌，是平时练习也会有的动作，在晦暗的光线下看着却特别怪。

屋里的摆设他本来就不熟悉，如今也看不清楚，更加不知道什么是什么，哪里在哪里。

他觉得胃疼，一阵阵抽筋似的绞痛，才想起一天没吃东西，昨天也只随便吃了点不知道什么。打算热点方便食品，想起来冰箱里什么都没有，微波炉上次用就是坏的。

多奇妙。不过是乏于照看，屋子里的东西就一样样地坏掉，好像知道平时使用它们的人已经不在了。

他站起来，在地上投下个影子。周围那些晦暗着的轮廓好像被这个影子波及了，也跟着摇晃起来，似乎还要发出些个摩挲响声。他突然觉得这里是鬼屋，影影幢幢。又像是废墟，浸在水里，他是迷路的鱼，误入其间。又或者是幽魂。被困住了，徘徊不去的幽魂。

他潜到厨房，走得摇摇晃晃。拐弯的时候他扶了下墙。

厨房也是黑的。他还是没开灯，摸索着从橱柜里翻出半筒挂面，也不知道放了多久，找个看着干净的锅，接上水，扔进去面，放在炉子上煮着。煤气灶一打就开了。他刚来的时候还半真半假地抱怨过煤气灶不好打。

以前他回家——不是这里，是老房子——说自己学会做饭了。家里要他做，他就装模作样系上围裙去做。做完了不好吃，他说是菜不好，和北京的不一样，又说家里摆调料的方式和他在北京摆的不一样——他做饭是自学的，除了口味，没有从家里继承什么，后来想学都来不及了。

他站在离炉子有点距离的地方，看着月光落在水里，水一点点滚开，面条逐渐发胀，黏在锅底。

他想象着妈妈一个人走进厨房，系上围裙，烧水，切菜，热锅，倒油，旁边蒸着饭。又或许没有吧，一个人吃，简单点方便，大概就下个面，不舍得吃得太好，就是水，挂面，一点青菜，加一点肉。没有人边看报纸边等。没有人点菜。没有人赖在厨房门口撒娇问怎么还没好啊我饿啦。就打那个难打的煤气灶，弯着腰，手上端着接了水的锅子。打着了就在这里站着。不说话。没有人和她说话。锅咕噜咕噜响。她看着锅。没有什么别的可看。也没有什么别的可盼望。一个人。

他把火关掉，拖过一边的马扎，坐在上面哭了一会。

他总是想，我的家在哪里？我的家还在不在这里？家到底是什么？长大一点，答案就更新一次。见识得多一些，走过更多的地方，答案就更新一次。他没有找到那个他可以企及的答案，但他觉得他在接近，总有一天，他可以把自己的生活和那个答案缝合起来。

他找到答案了。他没有家了。

2017，摩洛哥。

黄景瑜说：“真不想走啊。”

尹昉笑了笑，没吐槽，内心演练了一遍：说天气热气候差虫子多拍摄苦吃得不好逛多了哪里都一样好无聊想回国啊啊啊的也是你。

黄景瑜大约是猜到了他内心的吐槽，有些悻悻，又说：“总觉得这里就像家一样。”

尹昉一楞。

像的吧？虽然剧组一直在各地迁徙。他们语言不通，生活上有种种不习惯，所见所觉都是异国情调。但同吃同住，日出而作，日落而息，买菜做饭，逛街探险，偶尔包个饺子，喝酒，聊天，同了甘，也共了苦，说没有一点眷恋是不可能的。

尹昉以为这更像是一次长途旅行。所遇见的这些人是旅伴，一起走一段，然后回归各自的生活。

同剧组的演员有人熬到半夜也要和孩子视频，日常三连：爸爸爱你，爸爸快回来啦，来和妈妈一起亲爸爸一下。

尹昉觉得真好，但不羡慕。他是漂泊惯了的人，除了要打理猫，在哪里漂泊没有太大区别。

心底却有一个声音问：真的不羡慕吗？

真的不羡慕。但他知道那个声音问的究竟是什么。

无法落地而只能飞翔的鸟，有几分是因为向往远方？有几分是因为惧怕死亡？连他自己都不知道。

他不羡慕，是不向往？还是认定了不可得？

他不知道。

他告诉自己，享受人生，不要强求答案。心底那个毒蛇似的声音却提醒他，总有一天他要面对的。

他想要在那一天前飞得更高些，更远些。因为他知道一旦落地，他就再也飞不起来了。

如果不是呢？

他看向黄景瑜。他拿着对方的水壶。比他高出一个头的大男孩拿着他们两个人的机票和护照。后面两个人的助理坐在一排座椅上联机打游戏。自然得不能再自然，出关了也没想起来各拿各的，好像已经习惯了似的。

黄景瑜有点靠着他，他有点让黄景瑜靠着。跟习惯了似的。

小半年时间足够让两个人熟悉，也足够让两个灵魂发现彼此是否契合。尹昉不是没注意到，朦朦胧胧，模模糊糊，要扑灭一定很容易，要继续也许会很难。

如果，如果，让他眷恋的并不只是这个地方，也不止是这段经历，而是这个人呢？

心底的声音问：你敢吗？

估计是他太久没回话，黄景瑜觉得奇怪，又习惯了他缓慢的语速和得好好整理才能被常人适应的思维，这时候略微偏过头，低下来一点，像是在问他怎么了？

尹昉摇摇头，又点点头，说：“嗯。”

2018，此心安处是吾乡。

飞机晚点到深夜。尹昉从机场出来，被塞进车里，一路送到酒店，送进客房。

微信里有几条关掉飞行模式后才收到的信息，最后一条要他到了以后，无论几点，一定打电话。

他犹豫了一下，打电话过去。那边过了一会才接起来，有人急不可耐地说：“到了？”

尹昉一边回话一边去拉窗帘。

黄景瑜：“说你那里在下暴雨？”

尹昉回忆了下。飞机上他睡着了。来接机的车子贴了窗户，依稀记得是有雨点砸在上面。

尹昉：“没事。不大。”

说着拉开窗帘，厚重不透光的那层帘子和半透明的纱帘一齐滑到一边，外面铺天盖地的雨声瞬间泄进室内。

尹昉呆住。

然后不知道是谁噗的笑出声来。

尹昉索性不把窗帘拉回去了，在窗边的单人沙发上坐下。

那边说：“路演累了吧？”

尹昉：“还好，说话比较费精力。你拍戏才累了吧？”

单人沙发很大，他整个人陷在里面，带着点没消尽的昏沉睡意，很舒适。

黄景瑜：“不累。”

话是这么说，转头就抱怨起湿热天气和蚊虫。尹昉说南方蟑螂是很大，黄景瑜说以为上海已经很南了！

又说和几位老师共事学到了很多，讲起在片场的细节。

絮絮叨叨，边说边笑。尹昉注视着窗外间或闪烁的霓虹和没有边际的黑暗雨幕，看到自己映在玻璃上的倒影，笑得很欣慰的样子。

他听到电话那头的人在动作，还有脚步声，问：“你是不是该睡了？”

黄景瑜：“没呢。先泡个脚，可以去湿气。”

黄景瑜：“你呢，困了吧？”

黄景瑜对他的老年人作息把握得很精准。

尹昉不想承认自己最近路演，作息规律程度大不如前，经常熬到零点以后，现在其实很困，说：“在飞机上睡过了，不怎么困。”

两个心知肚明的人心照不宣地把电话又延长了一点。

尹昉听着黄景瑜拿着盆子走动，倒热水，昏昏沉沉的，没怎么说话。

黄景瑜：“在想什么呢？”

尹昉：“想你。”

水声一滞，过了一会，黄景瑜说：“球路这么直啊？”

尹昉：“什么直？我不是弯的吗？”

黄景瑜闹不明白他是真不知道还是假装自己不熟悉网络用语，听到尹昉盒盒盒地笑才确定是后者。

黄景瑜：“尹老师，你学坏了，都不清澈了。”

尹昉有点不好意思：“别学我粉丝说话。”

黄景瑜一手端盆一手拿电话，水声哗哗响：“什么叫学你粉丝，我本来就是你的粉丝！”

尹昉：“那你是不是很失望，要脱粉？”

电话那头的黄景瑜快走几步，把盆放下，一屁股坐到凳子上，说：“我也想你。”

声音混进雨幕里，伴着似遥远的几声喇叭和车轮滑过地面的声响，像一首不知名的恋曲。

尹昉：“泡完脚就去睡吧。”

黄景瑜：“那你先挂电话。”

尹昉争不过，在黄景瑜真的跟他数一二三之前把电话挂了，又觉得自己看着通话界面都能笑，还挺傻的。傻也没什么不好。

临睡前，他裹在被子里，给黄景瑜发了一条道晚安的微信。

文字，或者声音，被编码，被网络或者信号承载着飞向一个遥远的地方，落在另一个人枕边。只是如此，就能让人安心。

因为他们是被联系在一起的。

如同映照他的海，托起他的风，与他并肩的另一双翅膀；是会在他需要时伸向他也会在需要时握住他的手；是一个怀抱，若他累了，疲倦了，可以停驻在那里，闭上眼睛，稍作休息。

然后，再次起飞。

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是一点我个人的感想，可以跳过不看。
> 
> 其实这篇文一开始是不打算写的……梗（算梗吗？）很早就想好了，包括标题。但我对于rps一直是一个微妙的状态，会萌，会看，会脑，真要写出来又有纠结，可能是觉得一语可以成谶，把握不了所谓的真实和虚构之间的度应该在哪里。
> 
> 为什么写呢？因为脑这篇文（包括标题）不久之后看到了尹老师的访谈，说“我的远方和归宿不能合二为一，就好像我从未出发一样”。
> 
> 瞬间真实从内心爆出一句尹老师风的“卧槽”。
> 
> 又要说到另一件事。我是不擅长把自身经验融入到文中的人，怕投射太多，影响角色。当然，任何创作中都会有创作者自己的影子，这是不可避免的。但我一直惧怕过多的投射会使创作变成纯粹的自我安慰和满足。这一次我做了尝试，因为我想不能因为怕，就不去尝试，敞开自己也是一种勇气。
> 
> 嗯……有点不知所云吧。感觉像出柜（笑
> 
> 总之，算是发生了点心境上的变化。感谢两位。愿两位好。愿大家好。


End file.
